Many makeup cosmetic compositions such as mascara, a liquid eyeliner, a paste-like lipcolor, a paste-like lip gloss, and manicure material have a certain degree of viscosity, because these cosmetic compositions must adhere to eyelashes, the area around the eyes, lips, nails, and the like. In many cases, the products of these cosmetic compositions consist of a cylindrical container containing the composition and a lid equipped with an applicator. Since an excess amount of the composition having a high viscosity frequently adheres to the applicator, many cosmetic containers have a scraping section to remove the excessive composition near the mouth of the container.
However, air circulation between the inside and outside of the container would be inhibited if such a scraping section is provided. A particular problem is ejection of residue produced from the composition adhering to the scraping section from the mouth of the container due to a pressure change caused by inserting the applicator.
An attempt has been made to overcome this problem by appropriately designing or selecting the form and material of the scraping section, appropriately designing the form of the brush shaft attached to the applicator, appropriately adjusting the distance between the scraping section and the brush shaft, and the like. However, it has been difficult to overcome the problem of residue ejection, while satisfying excellent usability.
As one of the means of solving this problem, a method of providing small holes for ventilation on both sides of the scraping section (a sweeping member) has been proposed (e.g. refer to Patent Document 1).
However, providing small holes in the area apart from the center of the scraping section involves a difficult operation requiring a complicated process. This method thus appears to have a problem in practice.
A method of providing a hollow brush shaft and circulating air through the hollow shaft so that there may be no pressure difference between the inside and outside of the container has also been proposed (e.g. Patent Document 2).
The container for viscous solutions proposed in the Patent Document 2 has a long air circulation passage in a hollow brush shaft. A porous material that can adsorb the composition is provided in the lid on the preposition that the composition comes out from the air circulation passage. However, providing a porous material in the lid makes the structure complicated. In addition, pores of the porous material are ultimately filled with the composition and may lose the air circulating function.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-238741
Patent Document 2: Examined Utility Model Publication 60-33868